


A Floral 'Fuck You'

by xRamona



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes in one day and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”oops?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes in one day and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”
> 
>  
> 
> oops?

Sansa Stark was due to get married in nine days, sixteen hours, and twenty eight minutes. At least, that had been what Arya had been told as the bride-to-be convinced her to take over the little store for a few days. Sansa had yet to send the daily reminder to the Stark family group chat, but she was sure it was somewhere around that time. Not that it mattered much one way or the other. 'The Floral Forever' was known as one of the smallest shops within the Tyrell family industry, and on a normal basis, was manned by Sansa and Margaery. But as their wedding approached the two were impossibly busy and well, Arya was a stellar sister.

That had been a line from Margaery as the two had begged and pleaded to be relieved for just a few days.

Sometimes Arya really hated having been raised with such a deep meaning of family. It really got in the way of her life. The couple had roped in Loras easily, considering he was staffed there on the regular, and even Bran and Jon had offered help. Or been blackmailed, she wasn't entirely sure which. Bran had brought along Jojen to help and Ygritte had ditched as she compared Jon to a pansy. Nobody had missed that joke and Arya was relatively sure Robb had given her a high-five as she left. Ah yes, the Stark sibling bond was to die for.

Eventually, Sansa had offered her freedom to do as she pleased at the ceremony and Arya had agreed. But nobody had mentioned how  _boring_ it was. Most of the orders were placed online and just had to be signed and picked up and the lack of people visiting to browse made Arya question how the Tyrell family even had a business at all. The bell above the door chimed and the youngest Stark girl was already getting off her stool and grabbing for the files on sales.

"Hello, welcome to The Floral Forever, how can I help you today?" She recited, feeling bits of her pride and dignity break off with each word. She deserved an award for her wonderful sistering. This was absolute hell she was dealing with as Sansa and Margaery tasted cakes and felt one another up in bridal shops. Arya figured she deserved to be rewarded tenfold, but her thoughts abruptly stopped as she took in the client.

He had blue eyes, thick dark hair, and was standing awkwardly at the counter. "I've got a question. It's sort of odd though?"  
Arya had been on omegle more than enough times to know where this was going. She was getting ready to grab the broom and shoo him out the store before he could get his dick on the counter when he spoke again.  
"How, uh. How do I passive aggressively say fuck-you in flower?"

That was a first. The first walk in of the day and a first time she'd been asked that question. Her often times abrasive and blunt personality led to her siblings asking how to handle situations like annoying boys that couldn't a hint, unfair teachers, and nasty coworkers. But how to say fuck you in the language of petals was a whole different ball game. Arya barely knew the  _names_ of half the flowers in the store. How was she supposed to make a sell to this guy?

"Spell it out in the petals?" She offered with a shrug, half expecting him to walk out the store. Instead he laughed and Arya easily found herself joining in. "Actually, I'm not a flower person. Let me text Marge real quick and I'll get you an answer?"

He nodded and looked around at the flowers on display as she shot off a quick text. Within a few minutes, considering Margaery deemed every notification an important one, she had a reply.

 

'I'm not going to question. Check the meanings list in the third cabinet in the back. The one Sana hides wine in.'

 

Well, that was handy. She shuffled into the back room and located the list, printed and laminated for efficiency. Which of the brides did that was questionable, but Arya deemed that unworthy of her attention as she returned to the counter. "Well, according to this; a bouquet of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies would work well. It covers pretty much all the bases in the You're An Asshole list." Arya explained, sliding the list over and allowing him to scan it.

"That would be a pretty hideous bouquet but it hits the nail on the head. How much would it be?"

Arya laughed and rung him up, and he didn't seem to mind her novice level skills when it came to arranging the flowers. He seemed rather grateful she figured out what it was he wanted, actually, and Arya was greatful for anything to make her day less dull. He was by the door with his flowers by the time he'd turned back, with Arya already settling back into her stool and War of Swords game. He paused, smiling at the interesting girl behind the counter, resisting the temptation to find out more about flowers in an effort to talk a bit longer. She looked up with a smile and a raised eyebrow and Gendry shuffled out.

A week later, a bouquet of red, yellow, and lavender roses showed up at her apartment with a note that said 'your sisters wife gave me them half price? call me? -the fuck you flower guy' in hideous chicken scratch followed by a barely legible phone number. Of course she called. She had to know who got the 'fuck you' flowers and if the message came across clearly, after all, it had been her hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> uh lol this had nothing to it tbh i hate myself and as i type this out its 2am so  
> i need some sleep kms


End file.
